pataponfandomcom-20200222-history
Oohoroc
Oohoroc or Uhorokku is a new unit in the upcoming Patapon 3. He is a Uhoho Mahopon. He wears a brown mask shaped like a monkey and has a green cape. His basic attack is like the empowered version of Fireball. A fireball flies through the air and then explodes when it lands. The way it explodes is somewhat similar to Explosion attack by mahopons. Oohoroc is level 8 when he is unlocked. Oohoroc is unlocked by getting Yumiyacha and Pingrek to level 8. If you get both Oohoroc and Wondabarappa to level 10, you unlock Jamsch. Note: Oohoroc is the only Uberhero Patapon to have 4 class skills that includes Concussion, Fire, Thunder and Poison Equipment All patapons can equip helms. Oohoroc can equip staves from level 8. Oohoroc can equip shoes from level 8. Hero Mode 'Armageddon ' Oohoroc's Armageddon is similar to Mahopon's "Hail Mary" hero mode in Patapon 2, the only difference is the speed. It rains what look like meteors down on the enemies at a surprisingly fast speed. Activate with PonPon. Class Skills 'Oohoroc's Class Skills:' '"Singe" Line Magic :' Singe I Fires fireballs. Can be used with Staff, Fireball Staff, or Poison Staff. Moderate explosions grow stronger with use. Improve by casting charge attack magic. Singe 2 Expands the size of the explosion. Superior skill to Singe 1. Singe 3 Creates medium explosions. Superior skill to Singe 2. Singe 4 Creates large explosions. Superior skill to Singe 3. Singe 5 ??? '"Volcano" Line Magic:' Volcano I Creates a wall of fire. Can be used with Firewall Staff or Firesea staff. Moderate flames grow stronger with use. Improve by casting charge attack magic. Volcano 2 Flames become very powerfull. Superior skill to Volcano 1. Volcano 3 Flames Become extremely powerful. Superior skill to Volcano 2. Volcano 4 Flames Become untouchable. Superior skill to Volcano 3. Volcano 5 Flames create an infernal hell. Superior Skill to Volcano 4. *Welcome Bonus : huge boost to volcano. '"Flash Crack Boom" Line Magic:' Flash Crack Boom I Conjures lightning. Can be used with Lightning Staff, Thunderstorm Staff, or Holymist Staff. Moderate bolts grow stronger with use. Improve by casting charge attack magic. Flash Crack Boom 2 Bolts are quite powerful.Superior skill to Flash Crack Boom 1. Flash Crack Boom 3 Bolts are very powerful.Superior skill to Flash Crack Boom 2. Flash Crack Boom 4 Bolts are highly destructive. Superior skill to Flash Crack Boom 3. Flash Crack Boom 5 ??? '"Sorcery" Line Magic:' Thunderific This sorcery createsa violent lightning storm using the power of the Thunderstorm Staff. Chaotic Lightning inflicts heavy damage. *Welcome Bonus : huge boost to Thunderstorm. *Unlocked by mastering Flash Crack Boom 2. Darkfire This sorcery transforms the earth into a sea of flame using the power of the Flamesea Staff. Inflicts fire damage upon all foes. *Welcome Bonus : huge boost to Darkfire. *Unlocked by mastering Volcano 3. Nova Nova This sorcery coalesces a sacred mist using the power of the Holymist Staff. Inflicts Holy damage upon all foes. *Welcome Bonus : huge boost to Nova Nova. *Unlocked by mastering Flash Crack Boom 3. Venomist This sorcery summons an opaque cloud of poison using the power of the Darkvenom Staff. Inflicts Poison damage upon all foes. *Welcome Bonus : huge boost to Venomist. *Unlocked by mastering Singe 3. Set Skills Weapon + 2 Increase weapon's level by 2. *Acquired at level 15. Weapon + 3 Increase weapon's level by 3. *Acquired at level 20. Lightning Master Affects Lightning attacks : Attack Power + 50% Attack Speed x 0.8 Stagger x 1.5 *Acquired at level 25. Flame Master Affects Flame attacks : Attack Power + 50% Burn x 1.5 *Acquired at level 25. Peerless Monkey Earn experience to gain class skills 25% faster. *Acquired at level 32. *Can only be acquired by the uberhero. Gallery Category:Under Construction Category:Patapon 3 Category:Patapon 3 Classes Category:New units Category:Units Category:Needs Help Category:Mahopon Category:Rarepons Category:Yumiyacha-Based Category:Uberhero